Christmas Gift
by M4ry CeCe
Summary: Tomó la pequeña caja ,la contempló un momento y comenzó a abrir el regalo desde soltar los listones, Billy le observaba mientras se rascaba la nuca. Al abrir la caja, se encontró con una pequeña plantita. -Qué rayos...- -OneShot/Ectofeature.


"**Regalo De Navidad"**

**¡Hola gente preciosa! Creedme ,lo siento mucho por no subir ni actualizar nada estas semanas, mi excusa es que me he sentido un poco mal por un familiar, pero meh…**

**Concentrémonos en el intro, este…se supone que esto lo debí de haber subido hace dos días –o ayer, da igual- pero meh…la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no? Ok este es un pequeño one-shot de Navidad de Ectofeature dedicado especialmente a ustedes mis seguidoras/lectoras ¡espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo!**

**Ahora ,vayamos al fic :D**

…

25 de Diciembre.

-_Baruch…-_Spencer, de 16 años se cubrió con una mano la boca, como si quisiera quitarse el sabor reciente que su primo le había dejado. Trató de eliminar el recuerdo de cuando todo pasó, sin embargo no obtuvo éxito. Hasta se mentía a si mismo cuando se decía que había sido un accidente y que no le había gustado para nada, la verdad sabía que él lo hizo a propósito y en verdad le había gustado, su rostro rojo de cada vez que el fantasma se le acercaba tenía las pruebas.

Y pues…¿qué podía decir? Había estado enamorado de Billy Joe Cobra desde hacía dos años, cuando entró a su vida. Nunca pensó que algo como aquello podría pasar, nunca lo dudó, solo lo había soñado…y deseado, y, el que al fin sus fantasías se cumplieran lo dejó confundido, sorprendido y completamente apenado.

Déjenme contarles todo desde el principio.

_**Esa mañana…**_

-_¡Feliz Navidad Spence-bro!- _El fantasma saltaba sobre el castaño vestido de Santa Claus con una bolsa llena de regalos que pesaba un montón, obviamente al aspirante a cineasta no le agradó la idea de que le despertaran de esa manera.

-_Arg…Billy déjame en paz.- _

-_Pero, pero ¡bro! ¡Es Navidad! Hay regalos, comida, diversión ,comida y más comida- _Wright rio por lo bajo, lentamente fue levantándose para quedar sentado en la cama. Se encontró con un Billy sonriente, gorro de Navidad, barba de Santa Claus junto con el traje ,la bolsa y…

-_Dude ¿qué es esa nariz roja? Santa Claus no tiene nariz roja, la tiene Rodolfo._

_-Ah, ¡pues es para esto!- _De un momento para otro, ahora Spencer tenía la nariz roja, Billy dio unas vueltas por el aire y sacó unos cuernos de reno y se los puso al menor.

-_¡Estás listo! Nop…espera…¡ah!- _El excantante le puso un collar con un cascabel dorado en el centro.

-_¡Ahora sí!- _A continuación, sacó su celular y tomó una foto al castaño. –_¡No ,Billy! ¡Dame ese celular!- _

-_¡No, es mío!-_

_-Yo te lo compré así que ¡técnicamente es mío, dámelo!- _Spencer intentó tomarlo alargando su brazo hacia el celular, el cual lo tenía Billy en la mano derecha alejándolo del aparato y con la otra mano ,presionaba la cara del castaño hasta dejarla un poco roja, permanecieron así un par de minutos hasta que Billy se alejó flotando dejando caer al adolescente al suelo.

_-¿Quieres esta foto?- _

-_¡Sí! Bórrala- _Dijo el aspirante a cineasta aun sin darse cuenta de que seguía con el disfraz de reno, Billy ya había vuelto a su forma normal.

-_E…entonces, ¡acepta mi regalo!- _En las mejillas de Billy se formó un curioso color purpura.

-_¿Eh?.- _Billy sostenía una pequeña caja forrada de papel plateado con listones rojos en su mano izquierda, él había desviado la mirada aún con su notable sonrojofrunciendo el ceño.

-_¿Es solo por el regalo?- _

-_S…si- _Spencer se encogió de hombros. –_Está bien, lo haré- _Tomó la pequeña caja ,la contempló un momento y comenzó a abrir el regalo desde soltar los listones, Billy le observaba mientras se rascaba la nuca. Al abrir la caja, se encontró con una pequeña plantita.

-_Qué ray…os…-_ Spencer se sonrojó contemplando el muérdago que ya descansaba en el colchoncito beige de la otra parte de la caja de abajo. –_Billy…¿q…qué es esto? Bueno, ¿Por qué me lo diste?- _Preguntó sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban conforme alzaba la mirada para ver al fantasma que poco se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro.

-_Spencer…- _En un instante todo a su alrededor no existía.

No había nada que les interrumpiera, sus padres y su hermana estaban en una competencia y volverían esa tarde, todo estaba en blanco, ahí estaba él, al rojo vivo con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho ,no sabía qué hacer, así que lo único que su subconsiente hizo fue corresponder de forma estúpida. Se maldijo por hacerlo tan mal, pero lo que no notó fue que lo dijo en voz alta provocando que Billy riera y volviera a retomar el beso con mayor intensidad.

-_Spens…te amo- _

El muérdago fue todo lo que alcanzó a ver antes de cerrar los ojos, ese maldito muérdago que ahora estaba en sus sabanas ,a la vista de cualquiera, con sus malditas hojas y sus malditas frutitas rojas, su maldito significado…

Escuchó a Billy gemir y suspirar dentro de su boca ,no había recordado darle permiso de introducir su lengua dentro.

-_Joder, joder, joder…- _Pensaba.

Para su fortuna y desfortuna, el aire se le acabó y se separó, comenzó a toser, al principio se preguntaba porque a Billy no le faltaba el aire pero luego recordó que estaba muerto, no necesitaba respirar.

Cuando recuperó el aire se volvió al excantante que le sonreía. Lo único que hizo después fue correr y esconderse en el baño ,dando la excusa que necesitaba ir, solo se quedó parado como idiota sin hacer nada más que escuchando a Billy tarareando una canción por fuera de la habitación, no sabía si sería una broma o algo serio, un lado suyo quería saberlo y el otro no.

-_¿Y si todo fue una broma? ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo que yo? ¿Qué tal si se lo dijera y me rechazara?- _El castaño se preguntó.

Ahí se quedó hasta que escuchó al fantasma decirle que iba a salir un momento.

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

Y eso pasó.

Dudó si Billy en verdad le amaba o si era para probarlo y ver qué tan crédulo era ,al final de todo, el lado que no quería saber nada le ganó, sabía que era lo más tonto del mundo. Si alguna vez quería respuestas ,las conseguía no se quedaba ahí sin decir ni hacer nada…pero, estaba tan asustado.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree._

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you, you yeah." _Esuchó una voz cantar, y sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree." _Billy canto.

"_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day._

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby._

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe." _El fantasma canto al oido del adolescente ,quien estaba muy sonrojado a estas nuevas alturas.

"_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click._

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you,_

_You Baby._

_Oh, all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air._

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door._

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You, You baby._

_All i want for Christmas is you" _El excantante finalizó.

-_Hey bro- _

-_¿Hm?- _Se giró hacia Billy solo para recibir un tremendo beso en los labios, apasionado como el anterior, esta vez correspondió al instante ,acercando al fantasma por las mejillas, le dejó a su lengua que entrase a jugar con la suya haciendo un baile desconocido y rápido, siguieron así hasta que de nuevo el aire se descartó de los pulmones del castaño.

-_¿Es un juego o no?- _

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Quisiera saber- _Spencer volvió a su respiración normal –_Si estás jugando con mis sentimientos o no- _

-_Oh, Spence.- _El fantasma tomó a Wright por los hombros -_¿Te parece esto real o no?- _Volvió a unir sus labios con los del castaño ,mas se separaron tan rápido como se unieron, hubieron unos pocos momentos de silencio.

-_Te amo- _Spencer dijo tímido bajando la mirada, debo mencionar, estaba muy sonrojado.

-¡AW! ¡Sabía que te verías adorable asíííííí!- A Billy se le iluminaron los ojos mientras flotaba con las mejillas infladas, Spencer rio un poco ,se volvió hacia arriba para ver el rostro del mayor, nunca se había fijado tanto en su rostro, sus bellos ojos color turquesa, su sedoso cabello ,su piel tan suave y sus labios…jugosos y húmedos…sonrió.

-_Feliz Navidad Baruch- _Spencer tomó por sorpresa al fantasma por las mejillas y le pegó un beso.

…

_**Okaay a la mitad del one-shot se me escapó la inspiración y pues salió esto.¡Felices fiestas, coman chocolate, sean felices ,amen a Ectofeature y disfruten de un próspero año nuevo! :D Mis mejores deseos para todos (as) **_

_**Los quiero MUCHO cuídense, un abrazo y hasta luego!**_


End file.
